User talk:Naty Ranmaru Sawada
Archive I have archived it~ Feel free to design it~… Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 22:12, June 29, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ It is fine but be careful next time~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 22:28, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Either you put all the pics at once, and not only 2 but all in one time and not bit by bit, or leave it this way~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 04:01, July 1, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 04:09, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Ichino Gallery You didn't do it that bad but you should add them in the right order~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 17:25, July 1, 2013 (UTC) First in his uniforms, then episodes and then TCGs~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 17:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry :-( Hey Kariya. I'm sorry but I've been having major internet problems, it appears I have something wrong with one of my drivers and its not letting me do anything right well the only thing I can manage to do is edit but just barely but I can't watch videos or go onto chats so I can't go onto FB chat today :-( I'm sorry babes I wish I could but sadly I can't :-( I hate this stupid internet and my stupid driver :-( BTW the results for your Round are up in MSPD. You should take a look. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 05:04, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Aww thanks for understanding my lover girl <3 I'm glad you were occupied and I hope by tomorrow it will be fixed. Yer I saw I got Yuki and I'm glad you got Shindou, just like your title XD Aww really babes well I hope this internet problems stop for the both of us and that my driver works again. I hope I get some luck babes and I hope you get some as well. Thank you my lover girl I love the pics. Ofcourse I am always proud of you my lover girl queen Kariya :-D <3 <3 <3 <3 ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 05:20, July 3, 2013 (UTC) re:TCG Card Bottom right of the card has the expansion code and the card number~ (example: the Tenma and Arthur card has IGS-10 and 008/024 written there, that means the full card code is IGS-10-008) --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:31, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Asking about Template Well... I'm sorry, but my answer is no other than a No. You see, I created that Template because I wanted to have one only for me. I'm always copied. Sorry, hope you understand. SnowyBoy❄ 19:38, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Kidou and Sakuma You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 06:55, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey There Neopets21 10:38, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Nice to meet you too! ^.^ .-. how the hell u r on the chat while its not working for the rest? .-. Fran~Chan 0:3~ 18:37, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Recent Edits I have seen it~ It is not needed to inform me about it because I will see it at the wiki activity~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 05:20, July 12, 2013 (UTC) fine im sorry i was on nobodys side Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 08:59, July 12, 2013 (UTC) i said sorry Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 09:09, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Counters Not with Ryuuji's rate though XD I really don't know which side is Luck on this time, LOL. Thanks anyway. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 03:41, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah XD Thanks for the rate ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 03:45, July 15, 2013 (UTC) cant you read its says raimon only look at it Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 04:09, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a lot Kariya :D 02:17, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I never thought my team could make it to the Final, either XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 03:02, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Friends Hello Kariya! That would be great! :DDD I'd love to be friends^^ ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Z Slash' 'Wonder Trap' ' ' ' 03.40/07.17.2013 Re: Congrats Thank you for the congrats Kariya. I am glad I won my Round and I'm super happy that you got another chance to take part. I hope you get through and win your Round now so soon me and you can meet up and verse in a Round :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 21:33, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: For the Playoff round Well Kariya I do like your requests. Both sound worth using so until I decide the Round type for the playoff Round I will use one of your requests as the Round for now. When I pick the actual Round type then I may or may not change the Round. Kirino Vs Kariya in a Anime + Game Round is the playoff Round. Thanks Kariya. If I do decide on making the playoff Round a Anime + Game Round then I will use your request but if not then theres always your other request. Thanks again :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 11:38, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Yer I did like it and yer I'm glad Kariya will appear again. Well thanks again. I hope it works out as a great playoff Round because it will have Leo's team and another epic team. Oh and as for the semi final I am happy that Lord has debated but a bit sad that no one else has :-( I hope they debate soon. Yer I really hope its just like the last semi final :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 23:25, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Training on Neppuu It is in the Three Kingdom Era at Koumei's garden~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 06:19, July 20, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 07:33, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I have glitches too sometimes~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 07:36, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Ban Hello Kariya. It seems excessive swearing in the chat got you a 3-day ban. I am sad about it, but I do want to know the reason for your swearing. Why exactly did you swear? The last thing I remember was, that you asked if others were having connection problems, and my reply was No, and then you started swearing so much. Why? And you didn't even accepted your mistake. Sorry, but I had to take the cruel action of banning. But my question is, why did you swear in the first place? Without any specific reason? I know it is disturbing to be not able to come in the chat, but I hope that you understand your mistake, and after the three day break, I hope we can have a new start. Sincerely, Sam. Fubuki風吹Death Spear' '''06:31/07.21.2013 Well, I find this statement really contradictory. As what I saw in the chat, is this. Which clearly shows that you were swearing a lot. Sorry, but please don't lie for cases like these. We knew that you were "pissed-off" at Tsuchiya, me and Paolo, but this is no way of calming down. And can you please stop calling me "Niisan"? Because you accuse me of something referred as "misuse of power", which I never did. 'Fubuki風吹'Death Spear' 06:43/07.21.2013 Can you give me one valid reason why would I like to annoy you? What would I gt after annoying you? I thought you were a friend, but with that accusations I think my thoughts were wrong about you. And if you find me annoying, then there is zero need of you to talk to me. I hope you understand this. '''Fubuki風吹Death Spear' '''06:55/07.21.2013 Thanks for the help Kariya !!!! Thank you very much i couldnt figure out the Css codes and im glad you did it for me Yukimura7 (talk) 07:36, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Request Your request is done! Click here to see the sketch Click here to see the colored version 11:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) (PS: You can come everytime on the chat of my Wiki) thanksUser:MatatagiHayato1/Signature}} (talk) 01:44, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: My new signature '''Well Kariya I like the design.' But if I were to make a suggestion I would say edit the links on your signature. Because Kariya, Ice Ground and Death Drop G2 when you click onto them they all go to your user page. I think it would be better if you changed it so only 1 went to your user page, the other went to your talk page and the last could go to another page that you have. I think that way it would be easier. However this is only my suggestion. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 01:49, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Stop abbreviations Can you stop abbreviating characters' stats and hissatsus to "GO: 2" or "IE3", you're not supposed to do that! Instead, just carry on tabbing them. But leave the titles as they are. By the way, what day are you coming back to the chat? GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]08:48/07.23.2013 screw u. u suck. my edits r osm. u should mind your own business. youre the one threatening ppl so mind your own business Safdfgsfg (talk) 04:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Ban Sure, don't worry, I will ban him~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:58, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Neppuu Help To obtain the route, it is the same way how to obtain Majin Pegasusu Arc R, just the check the page Majin Pegasus Arc R to know how to obtain it by thr obtainment section~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 09:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC) As I know, there is no ticket needed~ You needa key that can be bought at the G markt in the Raimon present~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 09:53, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday happy birthday my friend Kariya Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu (talk)22:51, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday sis i hope you have a good day Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 00:11, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Yo! Happy Birthday Kariya! 02:08, July 27, 2013 (UTC) The ban Hey Kariya, with your ban Im kinda confused - in your screenshot it has you talking about your match but in Sam's it has you swearig your head off and him saying stop swearing.....one of them has to be edited and that's what people on the chat said, that you originally did swear and edited it so it seemed like Sam banned you for no reason and so he would lose his chat mod status..... See.... ❀~ Sitri ~❀ 12th Noble of Hell~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png HBD!! Happy Birthday Kari!!! Hope you have a good one! *\(^o^)/* 'マジョレール ☆きらきら☆ 02:48, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Haro~ Happy B-day Kariya~ Have a Hi Kariya-senpai~ Happy Birthday~! ^^ Piglet98 (talk) 04:23, July 27, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY (AND Im sad coz ur banned from the chat) Hey kariya, I see ur banned from the chat ;-; I was hoping u were'nt Anyways HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARIYA Shadix7890 V2 Shad Jokers Rains[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadix7890_v2 ' Einsatz'] 04:29, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ' '' ' Happy Birthday!!! Happy Birthday Kari-san!!! Wish you the best and I hope you saw my b-day gift posted on your wall!!!! =) ' Multi 'Honoo no Kazamidori' Lost Angel' ' ' 06:17, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy B-Day HappyBirthDayDay Kariya ^^ Happy birthday Kariya ^^ 9:22, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday Kariya! I hope you enjoy it! Too bad you can't come to the chat though-- But yeah, have a great birthday! GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]07:40/07.27.2013